1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to timepieces of the analog type, and more particularly to an analog timepiece which can be viewed from substantially any angle about a particular axis without loss of precision.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Current timepieces, analog as well as digital, are capable of displaying time information with precisions down to the second or below. Most current displays, however, including most analog and digital displays, are effective only when viewed from a narrow range of angles about the direction normal to the face of the timepiece. At best, conventional clock displays such as dial plate or numbered displays can only be viewed at angles within 90.degree. of the direction normal to the display face. Usually, the range of viewing angles is less than .+-.90.degree.. An hourglass is an example of an analog display that can be viewed through a full 360.degree. range about the vertical axis passing through the indicator substance passageway from upper chamber to lower chamber. In the case of an hourglass, this range of viewing angles is ordered around the vertical axis of the timepiece. However, for obvious reasons, precise display of time information, such as the time of day in terms of hours, minutes, and seconds, is very difficult to achieve with timepieces based on the hourglass principle.